1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of magnetic force rotation devices. More particularly È the present invention relates to magnetic force rotation devices including a stator having a plurality of magnetically isolated stator components for interacting with a plurality of rotor components having permanent magnets, with an axial component air-gap and two radial component air-gaps formed between each pole of the rotor elements and an corresponding pole of the stator members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most early designs of electric machines utilized an end of a ferromagnetic member to create torque, which merely utilized half potential of electric machines. Current rotary electric machines utilize two ends of a winding to provide a larger effective air-gap surface area between the rotor and the stator for the purposes of creating the torque of the electric machines. However, adjacent magnetic poles adversely affect concentration of flux in the structure of conventional general-purpose electronic machines and result in undesired transformer interference effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,222 to Maslov et al. discloses a rotary electric machine utilizing two ends of a winding to increase the air-gap surface area between the rotor and the stator. The transformer interference effect resulting from the flux between adjacent windings is eliminated by isolating pole pairs from one another. The stator of such a D.C. electric machine includes a plurality of ferromagnetically isolated electromagnets. The axially aligned rotor magnets and the stator poles provide concentrated flux that can be focused on a relatively large surface to produce high torque. Furthermore, a sensor detects relative position between the rotor and the stator for optimally controlling winding current on the electromagnets at different times, thereby allowing smooth operation of the electric machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,306 Maslov et al. improves the structure of the above-mentioned electric machine to obtain larger overall effective air-gap surface area. By increasing the surface areas of the stator poles and the rotor magnets and through improved flux distribution resulting from concentration of flux, larger flux distribution is provided. Thus, the electric machine provides larger continuous flux-producing paths between the rotor elements and stator elements. By increasing the surface area between the rotor poles and the corresponding stator poles extending through a plurality of air-gaps, flux can be focused on a relative larger surface to further increase the torque of the electric machine.
These principles are further improved and gained in the present invention so that the flux can be focused on a relatively larger area and that the flux distribution is more balanced.